Sinner In L o v e
by Melancholic.Chain
Summary: ¿A qué te sabe el pecado?... El pecado me sabe a ti: Hao Asakura.
1. Colisión en el paraíso

Pfff~ Hacía tanto no escribía algo. xD De pronto me puse a ver un poco de Shaman King, y me nació ésta idea loquita~ Espero sea de su agrado. x3

* * *

.

**H**ao x **A**nna x **Y**oh

.

•·.**S**inner In _L o v e._

.

.

•

Tokyo, Japón. Viernes 22 de Abril 08:00 p.m.

Sola, sola en mi habitación arreglo mis rubios cabellos, un prendedor negro adorna mi lado derecho, quería lucir más que bien hoy, no soy muy afecta a la vanidad, pero hoy es un día especial. Un vestido negro cae por mi cuerpo, muy diferente a aquel atuendo que utilizaba hace unos años en medio del torneo, ya no soy aquella niña, luzco como la adolescente que soy, mi cabello ahora es largo, mis facciones se afinaron y mi cuerpo… bueno, cambio un tanto en proporciones. Hoy estoy más emocionada que nunca, tengo un hueco en el estomago y los nervios de punta. No puedo siquiera delinear bien mis labios con brillo, nunca lo uso, no sé porque rayos lo hago, pero en fin, alguien habrá de notarlo.

De pronto tocan a la puerta.

-**¿Quién es?** –Pregunté

-**Hao**. –Respondió él, esperando tras la puerta. No sé que hacía ahí, él y yo no éramos muy unidos, pero en fin.

-**Ah… Hao, pasa.** –Seguí arreglándome frente al tocador, me costaba ponerme los pendientes. Él entro y cerró la puerta enseguida – **Que sorpresa ¿Necesitas algo?** –Pregunté mirándole desde el espejo.

-**No te cases. **–Soltó de golpe, mirándome frío, calculador pero muy en el fondo con aires de desesperación.

Yo me congelé en seco, el pendiente se resbalo de mis dedos y sólo quede observando mi reflejo y el suyo. No entendía en absoluto, lo escuché, pero no lo procesaba rápidamente, mi mente se quedo en shock.

-**¿Qué?...**

-**Que…-**Se acerco, caminó lento pero seguro hacía mí, me miraba diferente a otras veces, ese no era mi cuñado… _Hao Asakura_, al menos no era el que yo conocía- **No te cases…**-Susurro muy cerca, tan cerca que sus manos ya habían tomado poder de mis caderas.

-**E-Espera… no, no entiendo a que viene esto, si es una mala jugada, no me hace gracia.** –Dije firme, fruncí el ceño para que notara mi enfado y extrañes, igualmente clave mis dedos sobre sus manos para que las apartara de mi cuerpo, lo cual… fue inútil. _Yo era la presa._

-**No es ninguna mala jugada… ¿No te das cuenta Anna? Desde hace tiempo que perdí la imagen prohibida que tenía de ti, lo prohibido acabo hechizándome, en éste caso, lo prohibido: Eres tú.** –Sus palabras eran crudas, no parecía vacilar, su mirada examinaba mi cuello bajo mis cabellos, sus manos me tomaron con fuerza pero sin lastimarme, todo él estaba impregnándose en mí, su olor, sus labios paseándose en mi hombro.

-**Estás mal de la cabeza… ¡Suéltame!** –Me solté de él, sólo para darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo cara a cara.- **¡Sal de aquí! Sal antes de que grite y se haga un problema.**

-**El que grites no va a solucionar nada, podría inventar cualquier cosa como excusa… Tu amado Yoh lo creería.** –Sonrió y volvió a acercarse, ésta vez de lleno, haciéndome sentir la firmeza de su pecho.

-**Te crees muy listo… No diré nada, pero vete.** –Me puse nerviosa, él era diferente a Yoh, era frío pero encandilaba con su mera presencia, pero ¡No! No podía verlo como hombre, el único para mi es Yoh.

-**Tu mirada me pide lo contrario**. –Poso sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos aseguraron mi cintura, me tenía acorralada contra el tocador.

Yo estaba petrificada, mis ojos no podían cerrarse a causa de la impresión, sus fríos labios se derretían sobre mi; de pronto sentí como mi cuerpo se elevaba un poco, y el vértigo me traiciono haciendo que por reacción me sujetara de sus masculinos hombros, él me cargo depositándome en el tocador, los perfumes se cayeron sin más, el espejo se tambaleo un poco, pero eso no importó, sólo sentía como sus manos divagaban en mis curvas, no me molestaba, no era correcto… Pero, no podía detenerlo. _Era exquisito_.

Besé sus labios, me perdí en su lengua, jugamos juntos, a solas, pecamos, y yo sólo pensaba en lo delicioso que resultaba pecar, mi cuerpo se encendió como nunca, un poco más y abriría todo mi ser a él, al mortal que tenía enfrente.

-**Detente…**-Suplique sin aire mientras intentaba apartarlo con mis manos sobre su pecho.

-**Sabes bien que quieres que siga**. –Aseguro, él me conoció en ese momento. Devoraba mi cuello con frenesí y lujuria.

-**Déjame…, no hagas esto, no está bien… por favor Hao**. –Me deje ver tan frágil, él me doblegó, respiraba agitada, suplicante, no podía más, quería que se detuviera pero mi cuerpo lo deseaba.

-**No me tortures así Anna…** -Se detuvo un momento, me observo por completo como si le diera un dolor agudo el verme así, ahora sus manos sólo rodeaban mi cintura, se volvió suave de golpe, aún jadeante en éxtasis.

-**Hao… No podemos hacer esto, y menos hoy… Vete por favor.** –Me calmé, y soné seria, arrepentida y avergonzada. No lo miraba, no sé porque, pero no podía verlo.

-**Sólo piénsalo, lo que él te ofrece no es nada comparado con lo que yo puedo darte, nadie va a sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti.** –Me soltó, y se aparto hasta irse a la puerta, echo un último vistazo, se arreglo un poco y salió dejándome atormentada.

Esa noche, la noche en que se anunciaba mi compromiso con Yoh, había comenzado de la peor manera para mí, no tenía dudas, amaba a Yoh, pero Hao había venido a sembrarme colisión. Y algo más: Deseo. No podía perdonármelo, limpié mis labios con desesperación, estaba molesta, conmigo, claro. Me arregle lo mejor que pude, hoy tenía que ser actriz, Yoh estaría ahí, esperándome alegre como siempre, la familia, amigos… y él.

~ 09:12p.m.

Bajé las escaleras casi con miedo, pero sonreía porque ese, era el día más feliz de mi vida, se supone.

-**Ahí estás Anna, pensábamos que te estabas arrepintiendo, hahahá. **–Bromeó HoroHoro a lo que todos se soltaron a reír.

Y más allá, ahí estaba: Mi prometido, sonriente, feliz y tan apuesto como siempre, hoy lucía arreglado, muy diferente a siempre. Sentí mucho gusto por verlos a todos reunidos ahí, mi corazón palpitaba arrebolado en emoción, sonreí sinceramente, por un momento olvidé lo de hace un rato.

-**Tardaste bastante… Me asusté.** –Me abrazo calidamente, susurrándome cual pequeño infante.

-**No seas exagerado, sólo tarde 20 minutos más.** –Reí discretamente, prendiéndome de su cuerpo.

-**Para mi fue una eternidad**. –Volteó su rostro hacía mi, sonrió y un beso sello nuestra breve platica.

**-¡Ya, ya! Anna, Yoh, dígannos que es eso tan importante para hacer que nos reunamos todos aquí.** –Dijo Ryunosuke alterado entre toda la gente.

-**Es más que obvio** –Irrumpió Manta, a lo que Ryunosuke miro a Yoh con curiosidad.

-**Antes que nada, pasemos al comedor, la cena nos espera.** –Corte la atmosfera de misterio, animando a todos para seguirme al comedor.

Llegamos todos al comedor, cada quién tomo su lugar, y claro Yoh y yo juntos. Todo pintaba bien hasta que él llego… Se sentó casi frente a mi, me puse nerviosa, sude helado y mi mirada se perdía en mi plato. Yoh lo noto.

-**¿Estás bien Anna?**

-**C-Claro, sólo me dio frío pero ya se me pasará, no es nada.** –Le sonreí, intenté no hacer evidentes mis nervios, mientras tanto, Hao me miraba, parecía que examinara cada gesto que yo hacía, evitaba mirarlo pero a momentos era imposible.

-**Atención a todos** –Corto de tajo Yohmei, se levanto de su silla y miro a Yoh gustoso.- **Mi nieto tiene algo que decir.**

-**Ah… ah, gracias abuelo**. –Yoh se levanto con pausas y rascó sus cabellos, me miro nervioso**.- Primero que nada, gracias amigos, por estar aquí… y, bueno, la noticia es que Anna y yo nos casaremos en Mayo.**

Al instante todos soltaron un grito, unos de asombro y otros de alegría, algunos se levantaron para brindarnos un abrazo y felicitaciones, yo estaba feliz, demasiado. Hasta que Hao se acerco para abrazar a Yoh, pensé en lo hipócrita que era.

-**Felicidades hermano. Y a ti también, Anna**. –Palmeo la espada de Yoh y me miró, su mirada estaba cargada en furia, pero supo controlarse.

-**Gracias Hao** –Atino a decir Yoh.

-**Después vendrán los nietos, espero sea más pronto que tarde**. –Dijo mi abuela Kino.

-**Pues eso tendremos que planearlo después de la boda ¿Cierto Yoh?** -Evite dar una respuesta positiva, eso de tener hijos, había que pensarlo bien.

-**¿Nietos?... Bueno, yo preferiría esperar.** –Rió como es su costumbre, cerrando sus ojos, me encantaba verlo cada que sonreía.

-**Me voy ya**. –Añadió Hao entre la platica.

-**¿Tan pronto?** –Dijo Yoh.

-**Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer**. –Mentiroso, sé que mentía.

-**Descuida, ve tranquilo Hao**. –Lo miré a los ojos y fingí naturalidad, quería que se fuera de una buena vez.

-**Agradezco tu comprensión**. –Me mantuvo la mirada fijamente- **Nos veremos entonces. **

Todos estaban ocupados, hablando sobre la boda, creo que nadie noto esas miradas entre Hao y yo, además pronto me ocupe de mirar a mi prometido, después de que Hao cruzó la puerta sentí que el alma volvía a mi cuerpo, podía respirar tranquila.

La noche se pasó rápido, era un tanto tarde y ya todos se habían marchado, Hao llegaría tarde quizás, no lo sé ni me interesa, mis abuelos ya habían subido a su habitación a dormir, sólo Yoh y yo nos quedamos a recoger la mesa, era bastante desastre, pero no importaba, cualquier momento era bueno para estar con él.

-**¿Qué piensas sobre tener hijos, Anna?**

-**¿Uhm? No sé, me gustaría, pero en un futuro ¿No crees? **–Deje de limpiar la mesa y lo miré atenta.

Él se acercó a mi, rodeo mi cuello con sus manos y acaricio mi cabello, me sonrío y pegó su frente a la mía.

-**Pero podemos trabajar en ello mientras ¿Verdad?** –Sonó pícaro, ya sabía cuales eran sus intensiones, esa noche sería larga.

No dije más, no hacía falta responder a su pregunta, sólo lo besé y comenzamos a subir las escaleras con lentitud, a momentos tropezábamos y una oleada de risas nos atacaba, nos daba gracia tener que ser discretos, todos estaban durmiendo ya, no queríamos despertarles, pero los besos sabían mantenernos en silencio. Llegamos a la alcoba y puertas adentro haríamos subir la temperatura.

Él me sujeto por la cintura, subió y subió hasta encontrar el cierre de mi vestido, y así lo dejo caer, sus manos eran amables, suaves y excitantes, él se sabía de memoria cada parte de mi piel, y yo de la suya, pese a ello cada encuentro no dejaba de ser como si fuera el primero: Maravilloso. Fácilmente llegamos a la cama, yo debajo de él sólo pude levantar su camisa y desabotonar su pantalón, él se encargo de quitarse las prendas. En un santiamén acabamos desnudos.

-**Me encantas**… -Susurró entre besos a mi pecho y caricias a mis atributos.

-**¿Qué tanto?** –Sonreí gustosa, me revolvía bajo su cuerpo, sentía su piel arder y el deseo latiendo, lo abrace con mis muslos para hacerle saber sobre mi excitación.

-**Mucho Anna… mucho**. –Pobre de él, sólo podía jadear entre cada palabra, los 2 moríamos en ese instante, no se hizo esperar y pronto fue acomodándose firmemente entre mis piernas, así fue como lo que más deseaba sucedió.

Arquee mi espalda y un sonoro suspiro se escapó de mis labios, hundí mis dedos en su cabello, no tiré de el porque sabía que a Yoh no le agradaba esa clase de placer, pero para mi era suficiente con sentirlo dentro, sentir su lujuria perderse en mi cuerpo. Yoh besaba mis labios casi torpemente, pues enfocaba su atención en hacerme suya, yo no podía ni conmigo, tenía que reconocer que Yoh era el mejor amante, tierno y exquisitamente excitante, ese era Yoh en la cama.

Me susurraba una que otra frase, y yo respondía igual o con gemidos, cambiamos de posición continuamente, la que fuera, Yoh sabía tomarme, acariciaba mis senos con cuidado, delineaba mi cadera para tomarse de ahí y hacer de mi cuerpo una colisión. Yo acariciaba su bien formado abdomen, claro, no en balde todo el tiempo que le puse a entrenar hace tiempo, le suplicaba que no se detuviera por nada del mundo, y el sudor nos baño a ambos. Después de casi 2 horas mi amado Yoh apoyo sus manos firmemente en la pared, sí, ahora estaba yo contra la pared y él a mi espalda.

-**Te amo…** -En un suspiro me confeso su amor como si fuese la primera vez, apoyo su frente en mi hombro y sólo yo pude escuchar su masculina voz quebrándose en gemidos. Su clímax había llegado.

-**Y yo a ti**…-Su clímax fue el mío, pues cuando él estaba a punto de estallar, se volvía más fiero, y eso me encantaba, por ello me derrumbe en la pared, casi quería abrazarme de ahí. Mi cabello estaba totalmente húmedo, se soltaba la fragancia de mi perfume, él sólo se alimentaba de mí en respiros.

La madrugada nos exigió dormir, el cansancio nos dejó tumbados en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro. Disfrutando de lo maravilloso que era despertar juntos.

* * *

Omg~ **u/u**... Hao... Osssh~

Awh~ (L) Bueno, Anna en aprietos pero Yoh logra hacerla olvidar.

¿Qué pasará con Hao?

¿Qué le espera a Anna entre los preparativos para la boda?

¿Qué pensará hacer Anna?

¿A quién prefieres, Hao o Yoh?

Y...

¿Te ha gustado? Sí es así~ ¡Aún hay más! Pero si quieres leer más~ Deja review ¿Sí, sí, sí?

¡Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

_•·.**P**ronto_ lo _olvidarás todo_, _pronto serás olvidado_.


	2. El pecado es Hao Asakura

Una vez más acá x3 Bueno, ésta es la segunda parte que ya tenía hecha desde hace tieeeempo~ Sólo esperaba ver más respuesta al primer cap (U) Pero bueh~ u u.

Disfruten! :3

* * *

.

**H**ao x **A**nna x **Y**oh

.

•·.**S**inner In _L o v e._

.

.

•

Tokio, Japón. Lunes 02 de Mayo. 6:38p.m.

La casa estaba muy tranquila, o al menos eso sentía por estar sola, mis abuelos habían ido a hacer compras y Yoh estaba en el trabajo, después del torneo y terminar la escuela, decidió trabajar para darme un futuro, y yo, bueno, yo no hacía nada, sólo ser una buena prometida que atendería a su marido diariamente, aunque claro, no sería su esclava, no se me da muy bien el atender a los demás, es más cómodo ser atendida. Las cosas con Hao iban sin relevancia, él casi no estaba en casa, salía mucho y regresaba a altas horas de la noche, sabrá el demonio que tanto hacía, apenas y cruzábamos miradas, yo no quería plantarme a hablar con él. Además estaba apurada con los planes de la boda y no tenía tiempo para seguir pensando en eso.

Era literalmente tarde, no tenía nada más que hacer así que decidí tomar una buena ducha caliente, relajarme de todo ahora que no estaba nadie en casa, el agua me tranquilizo, me quedé bajo la regadera un rato. Un sonido me rompió la tranquilidad, había sido la puerta principal lo que había sonado.

-**¿Yoh? ¿Eres tú? **–Pregunte aún bajo el agua.

No obtuve respuesta, no me habrán escuchado, pensé. Pero se oían pasos, en las escaleras, por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

-**¿Quién llegó? **–Esta vez si me desconcerté, si era Yoh, estaba jugando, si era alguno de mis abuelos, sería raro… Pero si era él, no quiero imaginarlo.

La perilla se giro y sentí que una pequeña corriente de aire altero el vapor del baño, la puerta se había abierto tan rápido como se había cerrado. Sucedí a quedarme dentro de la regadera, la cortina del baño no permitía ver nada, aún no sabía de quién se trataba pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

-**¿Esperas que sea Yoh**? –Era él, era su voz, Hao. Se acerco a la regadera, pude sentirlo, estaba jugando sucio con mis temores.

-**Vete de aquí, no puedes estar aquí, estoy duchándome Hao. **

-**Si fuera Yoh incluso me invitarías ¿No es así?** –Se rió un poco, sólo escuche un sonido relacionado con su ropa, no sabía que estaba haciendo en realidad.

-**Es diferente, es mi prometido. Vete Hao…** -Busqué la toalla para salir de ahí, pero para mi poca suerte, la deje muy lejos de dónde estaba, como fuera, tenía que salir en cueros.

-**Buscas irte… ¿Tan complicado te es resistirte que huir es lo único que puedes hacer**? –Llegó lo que menos quería que pasara, él abrió la cortina y se adentro a la regadera buscándome.

Al instante cubrí mis partes intimas con mis manos, y me eche hacía atrás, encendiéndose en mis mejillas un sonrojo desmesurado.

-**¡Aléjate**! –Exigí alterada.

-**¿En verdad eso quieres? **–Caminó hacía mi, paso por la cortina de agua de la regadera y finalmente se planto frente a mi, él estaba desnudo, pero no quería prestarme a verlo.

-**Basta Hao**. –Me hice a un lado e intente pasar de largo, ya me había visto desnuda, lo primordial era salir de ahí y ya.

-**¿Por qué? **–Me tomo por el brazo e hizo que dejara de cubrir mis pechos, mi cabello me hacía el favor de cubrir parte de estos, pero expuesta estaba ya.

-**No es correcto, déjame en paz ya, entiéndelo, me casaré con Yoh.** –Lo miré seriamente, el agua nublaba un poco nuestros rostros, tengo que aceptar que el hermano de mi prometido no era nada despreciable, pero no, no podía hacerle eso a Yoh.

-**¿Y? **–Tan cínico, tan frío y al mismo tiempo encantador, era un hombre atractivo en todo sentido. Me miró también, me jaló hacía él y aprisiono mi cuerpo contra la pared y su pecho.- **Déjalo…**

-**Y sigues con eso… No Hao…****no** –Desvíe la mirada y coloque mis manos sobre su vientre para apartarlo un poco, pero el agua y mi tacto me traicionaban… Quería sentirlo.

-**Quizás necesitas algo más para decidirte**. –Inquirió con un tono sospechoso, pícaro tal vez, pero lo dijo justo a mi oído, el agua caliente se deslizaba por el filo de su nariz y recaía en mi hombro, su cuerpo se apegó más al mío y sus manos se plantaron en la pared para no dejarme salida.

-**No necesito nada, sé que es lo que quiero.** –Él se rió con mi respuesta y me estremeció, entrecrucé mis pies y semi flexione las rodillas a causa de ello.

-**Mírame y dime que quieres que me vaya.** –A propósito deslizo su nariz por mi mejilla, dejando después un beso muy difuminado en mi piel húmeda.

-**V-Vete…** -No sé, pero no podía mirarlo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sólo veía su figura frente a mi, y el agua deslizarse por su cuerpo. Una vez más, _era su presa._

-**¿Ves? Querida Anna… sólo déjate llevar**. –Paso a deslizar su mano por el costado de mi cadera, perdiéndose en la curva de mi cintura, me tomó de ahí y su otra mano fue tras mi nuca para tomar mi cabello con caricias mientras deslizó sus labios hasta los míos.

-**¡…! **–Me quedé muda, no por deseo, sino por obligación, sus labios callaron los míos, sus ojos estaban fijos en las míos, me deje caer, mi sentidos me gritaban que respondiera… Y lo hice. Lo besé, cerré mis ojos poco a poco y mis manos se aferraron a los filos de su cadera. _Estaba pecando._

Él cerró sus ojos también, su lengua invadió mi boca y yo la recibí sin oponerme, jugábamos en besos cargados de desenfreno, el agua y nuestros cuerpos juntos eran un duro golpe de sensaciones nada inocentes, ese hombre me estaba volviendo loca, sus manos paseándose por mi cuerpo, tocando lo que sólo Yoh conocía, me encandilaba.

Por mi parte, me dedique a acariciar su ancha espalda, su bien formado abdomen y también su pecho que se imponía casi sobre el mío, a momentos quería resistirme, susurraba que se detuviera, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo ¿A quién quería engañar? Hao me sedujo al instante.

-**¿Qué haces?** –De pronto sentí que él rompió la unión de nuestras bocas y se agacho poco a poco, besando mi pecho, la línea que separaba mis senos, mi abdomen, mi vientre y…- **¡No, levántate!** –Sí, ahí.

-**Tranquila, si cierras los ojos, disfrutarás más**. –Me miró desde abajo, coloco ambas manos en mis muslos, los acariciaba con puro gusto, y así, acerco sus labios a mi entrepierna, su lengua pronto encontró actividad.

-**Pero… H-Hao…** -Sentí que los colores se me plantaron en el rostro, sí, tenía a Hao Asakura a mis pies y no precisamente pidiéndome perdón, no, él estaba dándome un placer celestial, sentía su lengua pasar por mi clítoris exquisitamente, a momentos parecía besar ahí, y en otros sentía que casi quería hundirse entre mis piernas, yo sólo pude acariciar sus empapados cabellos, y claro, excitarme más durante largos minutos.

Después él se levanto relamiéndose de los labios mis néctares, volvió a atacar mis labios, yo no me negué, en momentos como ese, el asco no cabe, desgarraba mis glúteos con sus manos, se apegó a mi y sentí su virilidad en su máximo, rozaba mi muslo derecho muy explícitamente, así que sucedí a llevar mi diestra a su intimidad, tengo que aceptar que Hao estaba muy bien en cuanto a tamaño, lo acaricie tímida al principio, pero luego aplique mi conocimiento para hacerlo sentir placer, escuché sus roncos gemidos, su respiración agitada y la mía, ya no podía más, lo deseaba inmensamente.

-**Anna… ya no puedo más.** –Susurro en mi cuello y de golpe tomo mis muslos para alzarme, me cargo y apoyo en la pared, su mirada se perdió en la mía unos momentos, hasta dejarme caer poco a poco hacía él.

-**Hao…-**Respondí con su nombre, mordí mis labios mientras apoyaba mi nuca en la húmeda pared, sentí como su virilidad se abría paso entre mi intimidad, hasta sentirlo dentro de lleno, ahí fue cuando emití un quejido agudo y mis dedos se aferraron con fuerza en sus hombros, ya era suya en ese momento.

Él me sostenía con facilidad, me hacía ir y venir sobre él, sentía como su cadera bailaba contra mí excitantemente, era un excelente amante. Me hacía estremecer en cada embestida, en cada beso que me daba y yo respondía, mordíamos nuestros labios, nos mirábamos perdidos en lujuria, yo tiraba de sus cabellos y eso a él le encantaba, lo veía en su rostro y lo sentía en la fuerza de su cadera penetrándome.

Cambiamos de posición cuatro o más veces hasta que quedamos más tiempo en una, él sentado y yo sobre él, le mostré mis habilidades, el movimiento de mis caderas con eje en su miembro, él me sostenía por la cadera con posesividad y eso encendía mi cuerpo, noté que él estaba maravillado con mi cuerpo dominando el suyo, ¿Yo dominándole? Era difícil de creer, pero sí, estaba muy excitada para reprimirme, de pronto sentí un estruendoso placer, deje que mi frente reposara en su hombro, sí, un orgasmo más, ya llevaba dos, él entendió y se desato contra mí para hacer más intenso mi placer. Ahí fue cuando él también llegó al límite, en ese instante, acabamos juntos, entre jadeos, gemidos y bruscas caricias. El sexo con Hao era: Violentamente excitante. Era delicioso.

-**Esto no debió pasar.** –Susurre jadeante aún sobre él, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros.

-**Pero pasó. Y no puedes negar que te gustó tanto como a mí**. –Dijo gustoso, un poco altanero, pero así era él, sus manos me abrazaron por la espalda, libre de mala intensión ahora, sólo me abrazó contra su pecho.

-**No sé cómo veré a Yoh**… -Me acurruque en su pecho, el agua aún caía sobre nosotros, me deje abrazar por él, se sentía bien, pero una espina aguda me gritaba en la mente "¡Infiel!" Se sentía horrible.

-**No te cases Anna, vámonos tú y yo**. –Cerró sus ojos y apoyo su mejilla en mis cabellos, me abrazó con más fuerza, quizá con cariño.

-**No puedo… Es decir ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Qué sólo porque paso esto accederé a irme contigo y dejar al hombre que… amo?** –Levanté mi rostro casi de golpe, decir que amaba a Yoh se oía muy cínico, me dejo mal sabor de boca. Sólo miré a Hao con enojo, impotencia y confusión.

-**¿Fue sólo sexo**? –Sonrió con agudo cinismo, delineando mi cintura aún.

-**Obvio.** –Respondí con molestia.

-**Para ti, para mi fue algo más.**

-**¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue? **–Lo rete con la mirada, su arrogancia me puso de malas.

-**Estuve con la mujer que amo.** –Fue serio, no note que bromeara.

-**¿Eh?... **–Me dejó helada, no esperaba eso en verdad.- **¿Qué dijiste?**

**-Dije que… **-Pausó la oración, acerco su frente a la mía, mirándome tranquilo, si no conociera a Hao, diría que también sabía ser tierno.- **Estuve con la mujer que amo.**

**-No Hao… Ni siquiera hemos llevado una relación estrecha, no puedes decir que me amas de la nada, no necesito que me mientas, si sólo querías sexo, no importa, ya pasó, pero no me vengas con cuentos de esos. **–Estaba asustada, extrañada, confundida al extremo.

**-No tengo porque mentirte, créeme Anna. Dime… ¿Lo amas?**

**-…Por supuesto. **–Titubee

**-¿Qué tanto?**

**-Mucho.**

**-¿Pensaste en él mientras te besaba, mientras te hacía mía? Yo sólo escuché mi nombre de tus labios. **–Sonrió arrogante, me tenía en sus manos y jugaba conmigo a placer, apego mi cuerpo más a él, vaya forma de torturar a alguien después de tan maravilloso sexo.

**-Yo… Basta, cállate **–Intenté levantarme, zafarme de sus brazos, él tenía razón, no pensé en Yoh, sólo en Hao y nada más, Hao y yo.

**-Quieres que me calle porque es verdad. Te amo Anna. **

**-¡Cállate! Vete de aquí, vete ¡Lárgate! **–Esta vez sí lo hice, me levante de golpe y me hice a un lado, quería estar sola, que se fuera ya. Estaba enfurecida, no con él, conmigo.

Él suspiró, se levantó, tomó una toalla y salió de ahí no sin antes besar mis labios, sonrió diferente, con amargura, triste, así lo vi en ese momento.

Yo necesitaba ducharme, limpiar mi cuerpo, y quizás algo más:

_Mi conciencia.

* * *

_

.

O m f g~** u/u**

Bueno bueno~ Acá Hao más que atrevido y una Anna que cae ante él~ (¿Quién no caería** u/u**?)

Ojalá les guste, y por favor~ Si leen ¡Dejenme reviews! Me motivaría mucho más** (L)**~

.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

¿Y Yoh? ~

¿Hao dejará a Anna después de lo sucedido?

Omg omg~

¿Quieres saber?

¡A la proxima! **:3 **

Si hay reviews será más pronto ¡De verdad! 3

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**

* * *

**

•_**·.**_**M**as vale vivir con el dolor de la _verdad_... que con la fantasía de una _mentira_.


	3. Confusión

.

**H**ao x **A**nna x **Y**oh

.

•·.**S**inner In _L o v e._

.

.

•

Tokio, Japón. Lunes 02 de Mayo. 11:47 p.m.

Había pasado ya unas horas después de la ducha que tome.

Corrección: _**L**__a sesión de__** sexo**__ que había tenido con Hao._

_Infiel._

No podía estar tranquila, mi piel temblaba de sólo recordar, me sentía mal, era un nudo fuerte que ataba mi garganta y corazón, intente no ser evidente. Nadie debía saberlo.

_Menos Yoh._

Yoh había llamado para avisar que llegaría tarde a casa, mis abuelos estaban en su habitación, seguro ya dormidos, no había quién me molestara, sólo el recuerdo, la culpa ¡La impotencia! Sé que pude haberlo detenido… Pero, fue _imposible._

_No.. No fue imposible. Pero mentirse así mismo a veces ayuda ¿No es así?_

Dormir me ayudara a olvidarlo un rato, eso espero; así que me recosté entre las cálidas sábanas, suspiré y decidí darle la bienvenida al sueño, esa sería una pelea colosal entre mi deseo de dormir y los nervios que me atacaban.

Pasaron 15 minutos.

**Alguien llegó…** -_¡Hao!.- _Pensé, pero podría ser Yoh, se oyen pasos abajo, por lo que sea pero que se trate de Yoh por favor. Sentí miedo, tengo miedo… Si es Hao, puede venir y… ¡No! Más no, que sea Yoh. Ahora las escaleras, el pasillo… La puerta, mi puerta…

Respiré agitada unos segundos, tomé con fuerza las sábanas y cubrí hasta mi mentón con ellas, mi corazón iba y venía de pura incertidumbre, la perilla giro y el cegador filo de luz se disparo desde el exterior hasta las penumbras de mi cama, reconocí ese cabello…

Era Yoh. Y suspiré aliviada.

-**¿Estás dormida? **–Pregunto él cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-**Casi…** -No podía verlo, estaba a oscuras, pero pronto él encendió la lámpara del buró, y ahí, lo vi, con ese rostro tan dulce, sonreí de mero gusto.

-**¿Qué haces toda tapada? Pareces niñita asustada ahahá** –Se sentó a mi lado, mirándome como siempre, con amor.

_Amor._

-**¿Cómo te fue hoy? **– Pase de largo el comentario, no le diría que inútilmente buscaba aliviar mi miedo con unas sabanas, obvio estaba asustada, pero sólo yo lo sabía. Me levante un poco y me descubrí, apoyándome en la cabecera de la cama.

-**Todo bien, tuve que quedarme más tiempo porque hubo un error y tuve que quedarme a solucionarlo, iré abajo a cenar algo ¿Me acompañas o tienes mucho sueño? **

-**No, vamos, yo te preparo algo**. –Me levanté y me puse una bata, así bajamos a la cocina.- **¿Qué se te antoja?** –Pregunte abriendo el frigorífico para ver que tantas opciones habían.

Él se acerco a mí, me abrazo por detrás de una forma dulce, respiro sobre mi hombro y sonrió al besar mi mejilla, sentí la cálida y pura sensación de su cariño, sus brazos rodeándome eran una invitación al paraíso.

-**Se me antoja que la mujer más maravillosa de éste mundo me regale un beso. **

Todo estaba tan bien, como cada día, sonreí a causa de sus palabras, pero… Él vino a mi mente, la ducha, sus manos, su rostro, sus palabras y esa última mirada que me dirigió ¡Todo se derrumbaba! Sentí una punzada en el pecho, los brazos de Yoh se volvieron pesados para mí, su respiración me hizo sudar frío, simplemente: No estaba bien.

_El recuerdo de una traición._

-**E-Espera… te haré de cenar para ir a dormir pronto.** –Sujete sus brazos y le aparte despacio, simule buscar algo en el frigorífico hasta sacar de ahí un par de huevos que… estaban muy a la vista, estaba muy nerviosa.

**-¿Pasa algo**? –Él se extraño, en otra ocasión habría volteado, lo habría besado y sabe dios que tanto habría pasado ahí. Pero hoy no. Se apartó y recargo en la mesa mirándome.

-**No, sólo que estoy cansada, ayer no dormí bien y parece que apenas me ha dado el efecto de cansancio.**

_Mentira… La única salida._

-**Me lo hubieras dicho Anna, anda, vamos a recostarnos ya, se me fue el apetito.**

-**Pero**

-**Naaaaada, vamos.** –Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano para irnos juntos a dormir.

-**Está bien.**

Fuimos hasta mi habitación, me metí bajo las sábanas y él besó mis labios muy brevemente pero con dedicación, apagó la lámpara y salió de ahí no sin antes decirme: Te amo. No dormíamos juntos aún, pese a que a veces lo hacíamos a escondidas, los abuelos consideraban que no estaba bien hasta que fuéramos marido y mujer, por primera vez agradecí que tuvieran esas ideas, ya que compartir la cama con él, sería lo más difícil para mi en ese momento, sentía que el aire se me escapaba, que la noche era eterna y al amanecer nada cambiará… Sé que la culpa me va a seguir.

_Tormento._

.

.

•

Tokio, Japón. Viernes 06 de Mayo. 6:47 p.m

Para mi buena suerte no me había topado con Hao en los últimos días, la casa era grande y yo solía estar en mi habitación o fuera de la casa con mí abuela de aquí para allá con los arreglos de la boda, todo parece ir bien. Aunque aún me siento mal por lo sucedido, pero había decidido dar vuelta a la hoja, enfocarme en mi misma y en Yoh.

-**¿Se Puede?** –Preguntan detrás de mi puerta.

-**Claro abuela, pasa.**

-**¿Qué haces aquí sola Anna? No es normal que una chica enamorada y comprometida se pase todo el día tan ausente, encerrada en una habitación.**

-**Es que últimamente prefiero estar a solas, el paso que estoy a punto de dar no es algo sencillo abuela.**

_Menos cuando ya te tropezaste en el camino._

-**Es cierto, pero despéjate, anda, ayúdame a hacer la cena.**

-**Vale, vamos.**

7:10 p.m.

Obrando en la cocina mi abuela y yo, preparábamos bastante comida porque hoy irían a comer Jun Tao y Manta, Jun venía porque quería ayudarme a elegir el color de las flores que se utilizarían para adornar el salón dónde sería la fiesta. Aunque Yoh pensaba que hacerlo en el patio de la casa era mejor, yo me opuse, era mi boda no cualquier fiesta.

-**Anna ¿Puedes terminar la cena tú? Me olvidé de comprar bebidas, iré por ellas mientras.** –Dijo mi abuela.

-**Claro abuela, yo quiero de naranja ¿Sí?**

-**Bueno, ya vengo en un rato, pasaré a la pastelería también por un postre.**

-**Vaaale **–Respondí y al cruzar ella la puerta yo me encargue de seguir con la cena, faltaba muy poco, sólo meter al horno la carne y listo, lo demás ya estaba.

-**Serás una buena ama de casa.**

-**¿Eh?** –Voltee de golpe al escuchar una voz masculina desde la puerta de la cocina. Era él… _Mi tormento._

-**El hecho de que no vaya hasta tu habitación por prudencia, no quiere decir que no desee verte**. –Se acerco un poco, recargándose en la mensa de centro de la cocina.

-**Pues yo no quiero verte. **–Me voltee y seguí en lo mío, tomé la charola con la carne y la lleve hasta el horno, miré el reloj para ver el tiempo que demoraría, después me dedique a limpiar la mesa, para mi suerte él estaba en el otro extremo de ésta.

-**No es la respuesta que esperaría. –**Me seguía con la mirada.

-**¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué corra, te abrace y te diga que te extraño**?

-**Eso suena bien**.

-**Pues…** -Lo miré, deje el trapo sobre la mesa- **Mala noticia, no lo haré.**

-**Vamos, no tienes que ser así conmigo ¿Qué te he hecho para que actúes así? –**Se acerco una vez más, se quedó aún recargado en la mesa sólo que justo al lado de mi, busco mi mano sobre la mesa.

-**No puedo creer que seas tan cínico.** –Quite mi mano de golpe y la lleva hasta mi pecho. Estaba indignada, es decir ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? No me cabía en la mente su cinismo.

-**¿Cínico? Sería cínico si hubiese hecho algo contra tu voluntad.**

Sí, un aplauso para Hao ¡Él tenía razón! Tal vez la cínica era yo ¿Indignarme? ¡Bah! ¿De qué? Si yo accedí, me acabo. Lo único que pude hacer fue desatar mi ira, mi mano viajo en el aire, una bofetada era lo que me proponía darle, pero… Él detuvo mi mano y en ese instante me tomo entre sus brazos.

-**¡Suéltame! **–Exigí con rabia queriéndome soltar.

-**Cálmate**

-**Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer ¡Suéltame te digo!**

-**Anna, tranquilízate** **ya** –Me tomo con más fuerza, pero no me lastimaba, sabía que eso no era ni la cuarta parte de su fuerza.

Yo me forcejeaba, tenía ira reprimida, enojo, impotencia, rabia, culpa ¡Mucha culpa! Lo miré un momento, note que él estaba buscando calmarme, sus brazos eran cálidos, me sentí… Como si fuéramos… Pareja. Una pareja solucionando una discusión, no sé, dejé de moverme poco a poco, y lo abrace, está mal, no debo, pero lo abracé y se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

-**Llora** –Susurró, me mantuvo con él y me acurruco.

-**¿Qué…? **–Me confundí o escuché mal, repito: ¿Quién era él para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Nadie, no era ¡Nadie! Pero, él sabía que yo quería hacerlo, no sé como, no sé cuándo pero él me conocía, no pude más que llorar, las lágrimas brotaron segundos después de que él hablara, como si su voz hubiese sido un comando.

-**Tranquila, todo estará bien… Sólo te pido que lo pienses Anna, vámonos, cancela todo y ven conmigo, te amo Anna, pienses lo que pienses, es la verdad la que habla por mí, un hombre desesperado por no tener a la mujer que ama y ver que se puede ir de sus manos.**

-**N-No sé…** -Susurré. ¿No sé? ¡¿NO SÉ? Pausa, dude ¡Dude! Fue mi mente la que reacciono rápido o mi corazón el que está dudando ahora. Sé que amo a Yoh, pero… Hao, es distinto, no puede ser que sólo un momento de sexo se pueda convertir en cariño, o peor… En amor. Yo sólo seguía llorando, me aferraba a su ropa mientras humedecía su pecho, estaba tan confundida y desesperada.

-**No pienso atormentarte más de la cuenta, tomate unos días para pensarlo**. –Él me acariciaba y besaba mis cabellos, Hao era un hombre: Frío, seco, cruel, altanero y arrogante ¿Cierto? Lo que no saben es que también es: Atento, cariñoso, sutil, dedicado. Eso sólo yo tenía la oportunidad de saberlo, de sentirlo.

-**Estoy muy confundida, tengo miedo cada día que veo a Yoh, no he podido estar con él, besarlo me sabe amargo… ¡Él es mi prometido y no puedo siquiera besarlo con gusto! ¿Por qué hiciste esto?... ¿Por qué yo no fui fuerte para detenerte? Desde ese día lo único que puedo sentir son tus manos torturándome, desde ese día…** -No pude seguir, en ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

-**Ya terminaremos de hablar, yo abriré, tú límpiate la cara** –Besó rápidamente mis labios y acaricio ternura mi mejilla antes de irse a abrir.

-**Hola Hao ¿Están Anna y Yoh en casa**? –Era Jun.

-**Sólo Anna, pasa.**

Me limpie el rostro, para mi mala suerte se me nota horrible cuando he llorado, y más que me puse nerviosa, estaba echa un desastre. Pero salí de la cocina y fui a recibir a Jun.

-**Hola Jun, que bueno que viniste.** –Sonreí, primera muestra de nervios.

-**Hola Anna, no podía faltar, tenemos que decidir ya.** –Me miraba con curiosidad, aunque no me dijo nada, note que miró a Hao, luego a mí y sabrá el carajo que ideas enlazó, sólo sé que Hao y yo solos, yo nerviosa y llorosa: _No era normal._

7:50 p.m

Todos estábamos ya en la mesa: Yoh, mis abuelos, Manta, Jun y Hao.

-**Hoy me ayudó a hacer la cena Anna **–Comunicó mi abuela gustosa mientras servía los platos.

-**¡Ay no! **–Exclamó Manta alarmado.

-**¿Qué pasa? **–Preguntó Yoh.

-**Si Anna hizo la comida… Creo que prefiero cenar en mi casita.**

-**Manta… **-Lo miré con una sonrisa que evidentemente declaraba un "Te voy a matar"- ¿Qué te parece si hoy comes plato doble, eh?

-**C-Claro Anna… L-Lo que tú quieras, seguro esta delicioso** –Sudó helado y sonrío con nervios, sabe que si me enojo, pasará algo malo en su cabeza a causa de los golpes.

Todos se rieron, menos Hao, no era de andar bromeando con los demás, tan sólo semi sonrió mientras me miraba.

8:30 p.m

-**Estuvo delicioso Anna, tienes que pasarme esa receta.** –Maravillada dijo Jun.- Que suerte Yoh, diario comerás rico.

-**Sí ¿Verdad? Anna tiene un exquisito sazón.** –Agregó Yo mientras me tomaba de la mano y besaba mí ante palma.

-**Lo aprendió de mí.** –Orgullosa añadió mi abuela.

-**Sí, se lo debo a mi abuela, ella siempre me enseñó a cocinar desde pequeña.**

-**Gracias a eso sus hijos crecerán sanos y fuertes como todos en ésta familia.**

-**Es muy pronto para eso abuela.** –Dije con un suspiro.

-**Sería muy lindo que tuvieran un hijo dentro de poco, así aprovechan el tiempo, entre más numerosa sea la familia, mejor ¿No?** –Emitió Jun emocionada.

-**¿Cuántos hijos tendrán Yoh? **–Preguntó Manta.

-**Sí ¿Cuántos planean tener?** –Ahora mi abuela.

-**Ehh…-**La verdad me molesté, estaba incomoda con todo eso, más porque no había tenido relaciones con Yoh desde la última cena de reunión en la casay siempre nos cuidábamos, y aún más porque tenía en frente a Hao.

-**¿Por qué no dejan de atormentarla y dejan que ella decida sobre su vida? **–Oh sí, habló Hao.

Todos se quedaron mudos, Yoh asombrado, Jun un poco avergonzada y Manta, bueno, él tembló de miedo por Hao. Yo por mi parte suspiré como si agradeciera su intervención, aunque noté que él estaba molesto.

-**Bueno Jun ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala para ver los catálogos de las flores?** –Me levanté y corte toda clase de tensión, todo volvió a su rumbo.

-**¡Claro! Vamos.**

10:15 p.m

Pase un rato con Jun, luego con todos, menos Hao, él se fue terminando la cena. Decidimos que las flores fueran blancas, rosas y amarillas, algo lindo pero llamativo.

Después de que cada quién se fuera a su casa y mis abuelos a la cama, Yoh y yo nos quedamos en la sala viendo los catálogos, hojeándolos solamente.

-**Anna necesito decirte algo.**

-**¿Uhm?... ¿Qué pasa? **

-**Es sobre la boda.** –Me miró preocupado.

-**Dime ¿Qué pasa Yoh?** –Dejé el catálogo y lo miré atenta. Me dio miedo, sí. ¿Sabrá algo de Hao? ¿Qué será? En ese momento una y mil ideas me atormentaron.

-**Tranquila, es sólo que tendremos que recorrer la fecha, dos meses más. Aún no reúno el dinero suficiente. **

-**Ah, claro, está bien.** –El alma me volvió, no era nada de eso, muy al contrario, ahora tenía más tiempo para resolver ésta situación.

-**¿Segura? Pensé que te incomodaría o algo.**

-**No, para nada. Bueno, si no se puede por ahora, no se puede y ya ¿No?** –Sonreí, intenté parecer tranquila. ¿Cómo decir que agradecía ese tiempo porque estaba confundida?

-**Gracias Anna.** –Él me abrazo y beso mis labios, parecía estar tranquilo.

-**No pasa nada. Bueno, iré a dormir ya.**

-**Antes de que te vayas, hay algo más que quiero decirte**. –Sujeto mi mano para que no me fuera.

-**¿Eh? ¿Qué es?... **–Parpadee, me senté de nuevo y lo miré con intriga ¿Qué era? Una vez más, sentí mi alma pendiendo en un hilo.

_Traiciona, miente… Jamás encontrarás la paz._

_

* * *

_

.

¡Volví!

Éste capitulo lo escribí ayer */*~ Me quedé dormida con la laptop en las piernas ¡Ahahá! Y hoy lo acabé, iba a extenderlo~  
Peeeeeeeero u/ú~ Un poquito de suspenso no cae mal ¿O sí? xD

.

Éste cap no está cargado de escenas sexoxas~ Buuuh x/D Pero, quería mostrar otra cara de Hao & Anna juntitos (L)~

.

¿Qué pareja les agrada más? OuO~

.

¿Qué será lo que Yoh tiene que decirle a Anna? O m f g~

.

Si quieres saber~ Deja Review ¿Sí? Así me inspiro más rápido y hay capis más rápido x3

.

Gracias a Naliamel ~ Tu Review me motivo mucho, ayer mientras escribía pensé en lo que dijiste "espero que lo sigas, sabes que alguien mas esta leyendo" Wih~

.

En fin** ¡Gracias por leer!** :3

_

* * *

_

•_**·.**_**No** existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas. 


End file.
